


Vendetta too far

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Vendetta going too far, What if of 1x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. What-if of 1x12. What if Laurel is unable to talk some sense into Quentin?





	Vendetta too far

**Author's Note:**

> Something that occured to me after going over my story "The Journey of a Hero".
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Absolutely not." Quentin said as he was walking down the car park with Laurel.

"Dad, I know how you feel about Oliver…"

"Then why would you ask me to do it?"

"Because Thea, she's only 18 years old."

"Which makes her an adult, she can take her medicine, it's about time someone in the Queen family did."

"And what about the Lance family?" Laurel pointed out. "A young girl, acting out, engaging in reckless behavior?"

"Laurel, don't go there." Quentin warned.

Laurel spoke up. "Thea, she's just like I remember Sara…"

"That is not how I remember your sister…"

"That is because you remember the way you wish she had been, not the way she actually was. She's not the Saint that you make her out to be." Laurel added. "I know she was arrested for shoplifting and I know you made it go away."

"Well, maybe if I let her go to jail, Queen wouldn't have let her on the damn boat." Quentin sneered.

"Dad, you make it sound like he kidnapped her. For so long, you and I have blamed Oliver for Sara's death, but Sara's to blame, too. When I look at Thea, I see Sara's potential in her. And her flaws, too. Yes, Thea made a mistake but she's been through a lot. She lost a father and a brother. She doesn't need prison, she needs help. So please…" Laurel pleaded.

"No." Quentin said. "She made her bed, she'll have to sleep in it. And that's the end of the discussion." He added before Laurel got to open her mouth as she looked at him in disappointment as he walked away.

"So you're gonna make her suffer, just to get back at Oliver?" Laurel said as Quentin stopped. "If Sara could see you right now, she'd be ashamed of you. If anything happens to Thea in prison, it's gonna be your fault. And we're done. You hear me? We're done. You're gonna be as dead to me as Sara is."

Quentin considered but he scoffed, not caring about what Laurel wanted as he turned around and walked away as Laurel looked at him in disappointment.

* * *

** _Later, SCPD_ **

Quentin was at the desk as Pike approached him.

"What happened?" Quentin asked.

"It's about Thea. Someone attacked her in her cell. She's in critical condition but… the odds aren't looking too good for her." Pike said and Quentin stared, horrified, finally realizing the consequences of what he had done, realizing that he could have helped a young girl, whose only crime was making a youthful mistake and she didn't deserve to be killed in prison or suffer, as he realized that his vendetta against Oliver had gone too far and for the first time realizing how much it had destroyed his own life and relationship with Dinah and Laurel. He had convinced himself that if Thea would suffer, Oliver would finally pay for what happened to Sara but then he remembered what Laurel had said to him, realizing that Sara would be ashamed of what he did.

And then he imagined the hateful looks and glares Oliver, Moira, Tommy and Laurel would give him, when he allowed Thea to suffer in Iron Heights as he dropped his face into his hands, ashamed of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Something like that would probably happen if Laurel had not been able to get through to Quentin, so that he could help Thea. Frankly, I really hated his guts in Season 1, despite that his actions towards Oliver and the Hood were to an extent understandable but him letting Thea go to jail, just that he could get back and Oliver, plus using Laurel as a bait to catch the Hood, that was too far.
> 
> Plus, pity no one talked to Thea about what might happen to her, when she was willing to go to prison, just to get back at Moira.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
